deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuzan
Aokiji, better known as Kuzan, is a characters from the anime/manga franchise One Piece. He's a former admiral of the Marines and is one of many antagonists of the Straw Hat Pirates. However, his status as a villain is very questionable. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far * One Piece Admirals Battle Royale (Complete) Possible Opponents: * Gray Fullblaster (Fairy Tail) * Queen Elsa (Frozen) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Tobirama Senju(Naruto) History Aokiji's first seen impact in the story was during the battle of Edd War, when he was conversing with the other marines, and commenting that Garp turning down a promotion to admiral was incredibly cool. He is partially involved in the Ohara Incident that ended up having a huge bounty placed on Nico Robin's head, and was at the time a Vice Admiral. Even though the full extent of what he did was yet to be revealed, it was evident that he was completely shocked over the actions of his comrade, Sakazuki. Kuzan regrettably killed his friend Jaguar D. Saul, and helped Robin escape by freezing a trail in the ocean that her boat could safely travel through. Before that, though, he warned her that even though he helped her in this instance, he stated that he wasn't her ally. Aokiji is the first admiral to have met the Strawhats, and later on in the Marineford War, he would be one of the main antagonists, showing a darker side of him and fighting the Whitebeard pirates up until the end of the war. To his dismay, Akainu was nominated for Fleet Admiral by higher ups of the World Government, and so he fought him for the title. After 10 days, he lost, and voluntarily left the Marines. While he is still at large, he has also become an ally of the Blackbeard Pirates. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Kuzan * Alias: Aokiji * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: 47, after timeskip, 49 * Occupation: (Former) Admiral of the Marines Physical Abilities * One of, if not the strongest fighter in the marines due to being an ex-admiral. * Can jump very high into the air. * He can withstand attacks from the monster trio (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji), without taking any major damage, as well as taking a kick from Marco. * Superior to Don Chinjao, who was able to perform this feat while he was in his prime * Stated by Jaguar D. Saul, whose strength was such that he could lift warships, that Aokiji's was abnormal. * Very good sense of hearing and durability. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Devil Fruit - Hie Hie no Mi (Chilly Chilly fruit) * Allows Aokiji to manipulate, control, create, and become ice * Logia fruits bestow intangibility and (limited) regeneration * Ice is of a higher order than Snow, since it is a much more effective freezing agent. * Can freeze things very fast. * It can take weeks for his Ice to thaw. * Frozen targets are very fragile, however it can be broken from the inside out, which was seen when Doflamingo thawed himself. * Like the Magu Magu no Mi, with enough time, this fruit can affect it's environment. * Can create an "Icesaber", a sword made out of ice that is as tough as steel. * He can seem to be able to adjust it's durability, from being about as tough, if not stronger than steel, or being weak enough to be damaged by Robin's hands. * Has a powerful edge over other devil fruits in that he can simply freeze his fruit's main weakness: Water. Haki * All vice admirals and above possess Haki, a mysterious power that exists in all living beings. Haki comes from either training or an inate ability. Being a rank above vice admiral, as well as being a top tier as an admiral, Kuzan should have Observation and Armament Haki. * Works independently of the devil fruit, and Haki can be used in tandem with Devil Fruits. Armament / Busoshoku Haki * Allows him to hit other Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Feats * With the assistance of two of his fellow admirals, protected execution platform from Whitebeard's Gura Gura no mi, the strongest paramecia fruit, with Busoshoku Haki * Heard a hidden underwater ship rising to the surface before it became visible * Freezes two tsunamis casually while being far away * No sells Gomu Gomu no Bullet to the stomach * Casually freezes a wide swath of ocean, and an attacking sea king. It is stated the freezing will last for a week * Gets through Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm and uses Ice Time on him, freezing him in an instant * Ice Time can instantly freeze foes, but Aokiji needs to touch them. Ice Time capsule however, doesn't need the user to touch the victim. * Freezes Jozu solid * Fights Akainu 10 days straight, and this is the result Weaknesses * Like all Devil Fruit users, he can't swim, and sinks like an anchor when doing so. In addition, he is vulnerable to seastone, and will be immobilized if more than half of his body is in water. * Lazy, and generally doesn't take things seriously. However, he is more serious than Kizaru, who will treat his job as if it was a game. Category:One Piece Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Shueisha Characters